Highway Star
by Crube
Summary: See the Outlaw Star as you never seen before...uhm...maybe but what the heck. In this installment...we find the crew as what?! Government workers?! Well...read on and find out...dont worry about the cheapness of ch. 1..I promise chapter 2 will be better!


Highway Star

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star and any of the characters related to the series are NOT MINE. That and this title isn't mine either, it belongs to a song by Deep Purple.

  
  


by Lag

  
  


Tension is in the air as advisors worked day and night. The president of the United States sat at his office desk in the Oval Office.

"This preddictament is sure to be known to the world already...even worse....Mexico." He leaned over and pressed a button, "summon up the Army"

"Excuse me?" Condoleeza Rice responded "The Army? Um...sir....you do know we are at a war? Right?"

"War?!? Wait...How come you never told me this?" Bush responded

"You know....with Iraq? You talked it over with Blair..Remember?"

"OH! Blair....I thought that was a sleep-over.........Anyway...we have to stop this drug smuggling between Canada and America with this opium stuff.....or is it mary jane?"

"And you need the Army to stop this?" Condoleeza Rice responded, confused by the presidents action.

"Ok......What about the FBI?"

"......no"

"National Guard?"

"Ok...now you're just playing dumb."

"Fine fine......just pick up someone off the street.....Beside....I know people...."

"Then why don't you ask them?"

"I meant people on the streets...I know them."

"Sure thing Bush, I will send a dispatcher."

"Then...why was everyone rushing back and forth?....Oh yeah...the war....."

  
  


Gene picked up the daily newspaper and was searching through the ruffled mess. Sitting next to him was his partner in crime, Jim Hawking.

"Gene....what are you doing this time?" Jim muttered as another bus zoomed by.

"Shut up! Im trying to find the good section."

"The only good section of a newspaper is the comics." Gene smirked as he found what he was looking for.

"So? Dilbert is a funny comic...heh." A black van pulled up right in front of the two. "Hey! Whats the big deal?!?" 

"Im guessing the bus transit are using new buses?" Jim muttered sarcastically. A Secret Service agent stepped out from the sliding door entrance and shoved the two in and the van speed off towards the White House.

"Man...whats the big deal?!" Gene shouted. The agent just simply knocked him out with the taser.....Then for the hell of it, knocked Jim out as well.

  
  


"Ughh..." Gene looked around, dazed and confused.

"Sorry about that American citizen...uhh....Gene Starwind...and friend...Welcome to the Oval office!" Bush tossed the little ripped up pieces of paper as confetti. Gene and Jim got up and took a seat in front of the desk. "Sorry about that you two....usually the agents have already propped you up into the chairs themselves."

"Sir...why did you want us?" Jim asked, puzzled the fact that they were in the Oval Office.

"Thats a very good question....Recently, Canada and the United States have always been in a struggle on whos the top country......Of course...Canada has been winning this war. Will the US be on top of Canada one day? The only way we can stop is to stop the drug trafficking between the two. Thats why Im asking you two to stop terrorist from importing opium, crack, marijuana and asprin between America and Canada...." Bush tried to explain

"Waaaait...those are two different things....and you know Canada is geographically on top." Gene said, Jim was surprised to hear something intelligent from Gene for once.

"Beside....cant the DEA handle this?" Jim asked.

"Yes....but I don't have to pay you two."

  
  


Down at the Pentagon, the three walked up to one of the labs.

"Ok...I havent shown anyone this but," Bush the removed a tarp off the car that was sitting there "I present you the XGTO!" 

"Sir....its just a regular Pontiac GTO...." Gene muttered

"NOT JUST ANY ORDINARY GTO! This thing is the terrorist smashing machine that will.............smash terrorism!...And its red!" Bush exclaimed. "Enjoy the ride! The seats are leather and it comes with a CD player...Kick ass!" Gene got into the drivers seat and took the keys from a scientist.

"What the President meant is that there are hidden arsenals within the car...use them carefully." The scientist said. "My name is Gillium by the way....just press that button and youre linked up with the Pentagon if you need any help." Jim got into the passenger side and slammed the door closed. The garage door opened up and Gene hit the accelerator.

"HERE WE GOO!........Waitaminute...ITS NOT MOVING!" Gene hollered. Bush looked up.

"Oh...Sorry about that...I kinda took a spin with it...you know....to test it out..." After a harsh hour...it seems that all it needed was a new tank of gas. Bush assumed he hit "some deer like creature" and broke the engine.

"Great....protect the country...have a car..." Gene muttered.

"Protect the country from what? Drugs? Atleast we are doing something right..........finally..." Jim sighed.

"WELL EXCCCUSE ME!" Gene said out loud ," beside...I didnt really meant to scare half of the audience with the 'threat' "

"You screamed 'FIRE!' in a theatre...of course its going to scare people."

"Well............I doused the hot dog with enough hot sauce that it felt like fire. What was I gonna say? 'Ice!'? "

  
  


At Vermont...the two ran up and down the highway looking for anything unusual.

"Gene...I think this is a bad idea.....theres nothing going on!" Out of the trees came out a giant tank, armed to the teeth.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gene slammed on the brakes...."I guess we found our terrorist...HOW ARE WE GOING TO STOP THAT THING?!?!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


How ARE they going to stop it? Next chapter whenever Im available! Enjoy for now! And if you have just started reading my stuff...check out the others....I think they are better than this so far! And please..No Flaming!

  
  



End file.
